Naruto: The Shinobi of Chaos
by Duckboy016
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, and Silver accidentally gets sealed into Naruto after Dr. Eggman trapped them, and sent them to the Shinobi world.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto: The Shinobi of Chaos**_

 **AN: This is my very first fanfic I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and story.**

' _Thoughts_ '

"Speaking"

" **Demon Speaking"**

' _ **Demon Thoughts'**_

 **Jutsu**

 _ **Chapter1: The Meeting**_

-Mobius-

Eggman was hovering fast, in his Eggmobile, from a blue, red/black, silver blur chasing him. Eggman was sweating bullets not out of fear, but out of how close he was to his perfect trap. He was wondering if it would even be able to catch those three pair of pincushions chasing him.

' _I sure hopes this works out right, if not, then they might as well start calling me Eggpin when their done with me_ ' Eggman voiced in his head.

Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts exactly when he passed over his trap, when he heard a 'whurring' noise. Eggman turned around his eggmobile, and smiled a smile even wider than his face can smile. Caught trapped in his perfect trap, were three hedgehogs.

One was blue, with white gloves, and red shoes with a white strap, and gold buckle on. He had peach arms, and a peach belly. Emerald eyes with spikes that looked like his face was blown back by a jet turbine. This blue hedgehog name is _Sonic the Hedgehog._

The second one looked a lot like the blue one except that he was black, with red streaks on his arms, legs and, spikes. He had on white gloves with his 'Inhibitor Rings' on. He had on white and read sneaks, with gold metal skates at the bottom. This hedgehog's name is _Shadow the Hedgehog._

The last one was silver hedgehog with spikes that goes every direction on his forehead. He also wore white gloves, with a gold, and cyan colored box like ring on. He had on boot like shoes that looked futuristic, with the same box ring on it. This Hedgehog is known as _Silver the Hedgehog._

They all were looking at Eggman with a glare that made demons piss their pants. Eggman couldn't take that malicious grin off his face, as he has finally caught the colored nuisances that has always been a pain in his ass.

"OH HO HO HO! I FINALLY CAUGHT YOU THREE NOSE NEEDLES!" yelled Eggman. He turned around to his super computer, and started typing in coordinates, and all that smart stuff ( **AN: I'M SMART TOO OKAY! I JUST… have a hard time understanding things.)** Into the computer. Then, out of nowhere a black and purple portal appeared. It was at this time that our three hedgehogs spoke up.

"What the hell are you doing you fat egg yolk!" shouted Shadow.

"Egghead, let us go, and accept me kicking your butt like always!" yelled Sonic.

"You should not do this Eggman, let's settle this reasonably!" yelled Silver.

Sonic and Shadow looked at Silver, as if he was insane.

"What?" asked Silver confused.

Eggman then decided to cut in.

"FINALLY, I WILL RULE THE DAY THAT I HAVE DEFEATED THE THREE HEDGHOGS!" yelled Eggman proudly. Then he pressed a red button on his massive sized keyboard, and instantly Sonic, Shadow, and Silver was sucked into the portal never to be seen again.

-Outside of Konoha-

Minato Namikaze, known as the Yellow Flash and the Yondaime, was panting heavily was he looking the fox demon right in front of him dead in the eyes. He turned to look back to a new born baby, with a seal drawn on its small belly. He turned back to look at the Kyuubi no Kitsune, only to see that it was edging its way closer to him.

' _I'm sorry Naruto, but for the sake of the village, IT HAS TO BE DONE!' yelled Minato in his mind._

Steeling all of his emotions, Minato went through a series of hand signs, and yelled

 **Shiki Fuujin No Jutsu!**

Then the Shinigami himself appeared behind Minato, with his cold dead eyes staring right into the Kyuubi's. Then a ghostly clawed hand sprouted from Minato's stomach, and into the fox's. Then the hand stared pulling the 'Ying' chakra from Kyuubi, and sealed it into Minato. He stumbled on his feet to how heavy the fox demon's chakra was.

' _Now for the Yang'_ thought Minato.

Then again the ghost hand stretched to the Kyuubi, and started pulling the 'Yang' chakra from the fox. The Kitsune demon roared to the skies as it's last of its chakra was pulled from it. But Minato didn't seal that part of the chakra in to him. He walked over to the not forgotten new born on the tree stump, he did some hand signs, and yelled

 **8 TRIGRAMS SEAL!**

Then a blinding light took over the whole forest, as the Kyuubi's 'Yang' chakra was sealed into the newborn baby. But unknown to him, a blackish purple portal opened and out came three separate blurs headed to where Minato was, and was sealed into the newborn. As the light died down, Minato fell to the ground dead tired for using all his chakra to seal the Kyuubi into him, and the new born. Just then, the Sandaime appeared, and rushed over to Minato's side.

'Minato! Minato! What happened?!" yelled the Sandiame.

Minato opened his tired filled eyes, and looked over to his predecessor, and put up a sad smile.

"Hiruzen…take care of Naruto for me… and tell the village he is a hero for kami's sake".

With those said words Minato closed his eyes into world of eternal slumber. The Sandiame now known as Hiruzen turned to the crying baby, now known as Naruto. He walked over to him as he picked him up, and cradled him in his arms. Hiruzen looked to the sky

"Kami we have lost a hero, and that hero has been resurrected into the form of a newborn" said Hiruzen.

Xxxxxxxxx ( **8 years later)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto Uzumaki is seen walking to the ramen shop as this was almost his second week skipping from the Academy, because he didn't want to be seen as an idiotic nobody that always messes up, and gets laughed at by his classmates when he screws up. No, Naruto wanted to be a somebody at best, that's why he is always going around bragging about how he is going to be hokage. But to no avail, people just seem to despite him into making him believe he will never accomplish that dream, that's why we're seeing him walking into the ramen shop to eat his pain away.

"Hey old man Teuchi, one bowl of miso pork ramen please" he said with little enthusiasm.

Teuchi who had seen Naruto like a nephew he never had, heard his order and how he ordered it. So he did the best logical thing he could do.

"Want extra pork, with dumplings in that with no extra charge?" he asked.

That seemed to boost Naruto's mood to 100% as he looked at the man that he always saw as an uncle.

"YOU BET OLD MAN!" yelled Naruto.

Teuchi smiled as he saw Naruto's face brighten up. He then called to someone in the back to make the ramen.

"Ayame! One miso pork ramen, with extra pork and dumplings!" yelled Teuchi.

A quick 'Alright!' was heard from the back of the shop. Teuchi turned around to find Naruto grinning like a madman. Boy was he ready to get his ramen.

-20 bowls of ramen later-

Naruto was walking out of the shop before waving goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame. As he turned to leave he bumped into someone's leg. As soon as the guy turned around his face turned from one of confusion to rage as he saw Naruto.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DEMON SCUM!" yelled the villager.

Soon all the villagers along with some shinobi started to slightly surround Naruto, before he dashed out of their as fast as his little legs can carry. Here we go again, Naruto was angry, he was always chased down, and beaten by the villagers, and he didn't know why they would always do this to him. As he was running he was hit in the back of the head by a massive sized rock, and was knocked unconscious.

Naruto woke up in a dark sewer, he could tell by the smell, and the look of the place that he was in a sewer. He scrunched his nose a started to walk down along hallway. When he can to a double pathway he could hear voices coming down one of the pathways. He walked down to where he heard the voices, when he got closer he could hear the voices more clearly.

" **GO AWAY YOU LITTLE ASS NEEDLES!"** roared a voice.

"Shut the hell up will you?!" yelled another voice.

"We don't take orders from a fur ball like you, and never will!" yelled a third voice.

"Um, could guys quiet down please?" said the last voice.

" **NO/** NO/NO!" yelled three voices simultaneously.

As Naruto finally made it to a clearing. The first thing he saw was an enormous cage, with a little piece of paper on it with the kanji for 'Seal' on it. When he looked a little lower he saw three hedgehogs on their hind legs. The only thing that came out of Naruto's mouth was

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

The four creatures turned towards him, except for the glowing red slitted eyes staring right at him from the darkness of the cage.

The blue hedgehog came up to him with a smile on his face as he introduced himself.

"What's up! You must be our container! I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" greeted Sonic with his trademark grin.

Naruto was beyond shocked, a walking and talking hedgehog; that's something you don't see every day.

"Uhhh… um...hi…" was all Naruto could say.

Then the black one with the red streaks, walked up to him.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog" greeted Shadow with his arms crossed.

Then came the silver one.

"Hi, my name is Silver the Hedgehog, it is a pleasure to meet with my container." Greeted silver with his formality.

Naruto just stared at all of them quietly, not saying a word, until Shadow spoke up.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" he asked.

That brought Naruto out of his stupor and he introduced himself with a confused grin.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki!" he said.

The three hedgehogs looked at him intently as if they were waiting for him to say something else.

Naruto saw their intense stares and said

"What?"

Sonic sighed as he looked over to Shadow and Silver.

"I told you guys, the villagers broke him" Sonic said.

"So it seems" said Shadow

"Don't they see him as a-

Silver was cut off by Sonic who covered his mouth with his hand, and whispered in his ear.

"Shh! He doesn't need to know that…yet" whispered Sonic.

Then Naruto decided to speak up.

"What?"

Shadow then came closer to him.

"We were expecting you to brag about your dream of being hokage, when you introduced yourself.

That seemed to put Naruto in state of depression, he lowered his head to where hid hair was shadowing his eyes.

"I thought that I could become hokage, but I can't even do the simplest thing in the Academy" he said as a purple aura surrounded him stating his depression.

The glowing red eyes in the cage showed a slight sign of regret, and grief for a moment before it disappeared.

" **Lift your head up kit"** its voice boomed, shocking Naruto out of his depression.

Naruto looked up, and saw those same red glowing eyes he once saw when he came into the clearing.

He stared right back at them, when it called for him. Then it said something that confused him

" **I'm so sorry Naruto"** it voice sounded of sorrow.

"Why are you sorry?" Naruto asked.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver just kept quiet as they were watching the contact between them. Then it spoke again.

" **I'm the one that has made your life a living hell"** then what shocked the three hedgehogs, and Naruto, they saw tears form in its eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Naruto said as he had no idea what was going on.

Then came out of the darkness of the cage, there sitting was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruto saw how the voice of the red eyes looked, it was a giant fox, with long laid back ears, and a black outline on its muzzle. As he got a good look at the giant fox, he started to back away in fear.

"Y-Y-You! You're the demon fox that attacked my village!" he said while pointing at the fox.

" **Yes…I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune"** the now known as Kyuubi said.

"You're the reason I am hated by everyone in my village!" yelled Naruto as he was heated up.

Now Kyuubi broke down then, it started crying, and sobbing on the spot when Naruto mentioned that.

Naruto seeing that the great Kyuubi no Kitsune was crying in front of him, felt like it wasn't its fault anymore now it his own fault. Feeling a bit of grief, Naruto starting walking straight towards the cage, and passed through the bars. He was now under Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi lower your head to my height" he said with an unemotional face.

Kyuubi put its head on the ground with tears still in its eyes. Naruto walked in front of its muzzle, and hugged it. This surprised Kyuubi, but then it started to glow white, and started to shrink, until there was no more fox Naruto was hugging. But instead he was hugging a naked beautiful woman that looked to be around in her early twenties, with long red hair, perfect curves for a female, chibi fox ears, with nine orange and yellow tails to go with it, and big G-cup breasts.

As soon as Naruto saw who he was hugging, he blushed a fire red, until the woman tightened the hug, and forcibly pushed his face into her large breasts. You could think what Naruto was thinking right about now, from the erection of his growing manhood, or by the massive nosebleed between her breasts.

She noticed the little blond head between her rack, and the amount of blood on them. She turned to the three hedgehogs, and noticed how they are all turned around. She looked at herself and blushed; with just the snap of her fingers, she was wearing a red kimono, with black flames on it, with black anbu pants.

That's when got out of his perverted dreamscape, and looked up to the same beautiful woman, and one word came out of his mouth.

"K-Kyuubi?" he stuttered.

Kyuubi smiled a devious smile, and bent down while groping her breasts with both of her hands in a seductive voice

"Yes? Naru-kun? She had to hold back a giggle when she saw his face. His mouth gaping open and closing, like a fish breathing air.

"YOU'RE A WOMAN?!" he yelled.

Kyuubi faked acting like she was hurt.

"What, Naruto, you thought the great and almighty Kyuubi was a male?" she faked acting like she was surprised.

"Well…YEAH!" Naruto blurted out his answer as if it was obvious.

Just then Sonic walked up to them.

"Hey, uh, guys we really need to give Naruto the gifts before the villagers try to kill him while he's still unconscious" said Sonic concerned about the outside world getting ready to something they're going to regret.

"Right" said Kyuubi. She then started to concentrate. Until Naruto questioned them, which knocked her out of her concentration.

"What gifts?" he asked.

Shadow walked to him with a glare as if he was analyzing him.

"We're going to give you a small portion of our powers, to help you protect yourself against the villagers" said Shadow.

"Yeah, and we're going to show those slightly smart class of yours, even the class Dobe, or Dead-Last, has potential too!" yelled Silver.

"It might also change your personality too, considering we have different powers" stated Sonic.

Naruto looked at them with a surprised stare, until he had a question that he's been itching to ask.

"What powers are you going to give me?" asked Naruto.

Sonic stepped up with a grin on his face.

"I'm giving you the power of speed Naruto!" he said with a thumbs up, and his trademark grin.

He stepped back, then Shadow walked up to him with his arms crossed.

"From me, you're getting my chaos powers; for example, Chaos control, which allows you to control time and space, etc." said Shadow.

He stepped back, and then finally Silver walked up with a huge smile on his face.

"Naruto what you'll be receiving from my traits, are my Psychokinesis powers, or Telekinesis, whatever proficient word you would like to call it" said Silver with his normal formality.

Silver stepped back, and last but not least Kyuubi walk towards Naruto.

"And I will be giving you a half tail worth of my demon fire youki, your powers from us will increase as you grow, that's how the Yondaime made this seal anyways" said Kyuubi.

Naruto looked at them, and suddenly his head dropped with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Thanks guys…that means a lot to me" said Naruto with voice of sorrow with a pinch of happiness.

Kyuubi, and the three hedgehog were pissed that Naruto never received a gift in his life, but decided to let it side for they will be giving him his very first gift. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver walked over to Kyuubi, and stood in front of her. Then, she started to concentrate again without being interrupted, until blackish red chakra combine with a dark blue, and silver **(AN: Remember Shadow's color is already red and black, so I just went and put blackish red in)** swirled around all four of them, until it started traveling over to Naruto. To say Naruto was surprised is an understatement, to how much chakra was coming towards him. And they call this a small portion? To think how much it would be to see their full power. Boy, would that be scary…

As the chakra overflowed him he was knocked back to the world of consciousness, when he saw the villagers surrounding him with nail bats, pitch forks, torches, you name it , in their hands ready to kill the 'Demon' that killed their families, etc.

Then, something unexpected happened, Naruto stated to hover in the air, shocking the villagers present. The villagers started to cower, and run away screaming how the demon has unlocked its powers. Some were even running to the Hokage tower to report the demon. But Naruto just started hovering away to his apartment. When he landed, he heard a voice in his head.

"I am glad I was able to hover you out of there Naruto" said that voice.

"Silver?" Naruto questioned.

"Present, and at your service Naruto" said Silver with his formality.

"How are you talking to me, and not the others?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I might have put a little more than a small portion of my powers into you than the others did. Oh, and you can just think what you want to say to me, I can still here you" said Silver.

' _Oh, well I appreciated Silver, and thanks for getting me out of that situation_ ' thought Naruto.

"No thank you's needed Naruto, I just did what I needed to do to keep you safe" said Silver in a fatherly tone.

Naruto nodded at that, and went inside his apartment room, and fell straight on the couch as he closed his eyes for he really didn't feel like moving after he got his extra powers from a certain fox, and three little hedgies.

Xxxxxxxxx ( **Next Day** ) xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up to hear someone banging on his door, he groggily got up muttering something about 12 o' clock door bangers. When he opened the door he saw a face he didn't want to see for the next four weeks he was done skipping the Academy.

In his door way, was Iruka Umino, his Academy sensei, and by the look on his face he was already in a bad mood.

"Naruto! Why haven't you been at the Academy lately?!" yelled Iruka.

Naruto just looked at Iruka with a scowl on his face, which caught Iruka off guard.

"Why should I come back to that waste dump of a school?" said Naruto coldly.

Now Iruka was shocked, this isn't what he expected from Naruto, especially Naruto. Iruka got over the shock and said

"Naruto, if you keep skipping school then you won't be able to become a ninja. Don't you want to become hokage?" stated Iruka as he thought he had Naruto in a corner.

Then Naruto said the most shocking sentence that will be put in the history of Konoha.

"So, I don't care for that title anymore for I am seeking a better tittle than kage" said Naruto with that same cold voice with a bit of formality.

To say Iruka was shocked, was nothing, what shocked him even more was that Naruto slammed the door in his face.

Iruka then started walking away, praying to kami that Naruto will change his mind about abandoning his dream about being hokage.

Naruto was just standing in front of his door that Iruka was just standing from. Then a question popped in his head that he had to ask.

' _Hey Silve_ r' said Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto?" asked Silver.

' _Does Shadow has a cold attitude?_ ' asked Naruto.

"Yes he does Naruto" said Silver completely oblivious to the question.

' _Oh, just asking'_ said Naruto.

Then he started headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After he was done, he walked to his bedroom closet. He opened it to pull out a white shirt with the red Uzumaki swirl at the back. He pulled out dark blue shinobi pants, with black ninja sandals. After he put on his clothes, he walked out of his apartment, and locked the door right behind him and left to the Academy.

Naruto is currently walking to the Academy, until he got the sudden urge to run. Picking up his pace in step, then to a light jog, until he was full out sprinting. Naruto noticed how everything to the sides of him looked like blurs, but in front of him he could see just fine. Everyone that saw his white and blue blur wondered on how anyone could go that fast. Naruto didn't know how fast he was going until he stopped right in front of his classroom door. He took a deep breath as he walked in the classroom, almost immediately all eyes were on him. Naruto waved at Iruka, who was smiling that Naruto came today, and told him to take a seat. Naruto looked up, and noticed all the stares he was getting from his classmates. He begrudgingly walked up to his seat, and noticed it was occupied by a pink haired girl who was gawking over a raven hair boy. These two were Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Um, excuse me Sakura, but you're in my seat" said Naruto, to which Sakura just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Go away Naruro-baka, Sasuke-kun doesn't want to be bothered by a loser like you!" screeched Sakura.

Naruto cleaned his ear out from the loud screeching banshee. Before he was about to make a remark. Sasuke spoke for him.

"Actually I wouldn't want to be bothered by anyone of you, but if it was my choice of choosing someone to sit beside me, it would be Naruto. He's a lot less annoying as you are Sakura" replied Sasuke.

As he said that he went back to brooding, leaving a sad struck Sakura, and a shock filled classroom. Suddenly, Sakura got up and moved to the back of the classroom next to a boy who was munching on a bag of potato chips. This left Naruto to take his seat next to Sasuke, who found the bird outside to more interesting.

The rest of the day was of Iruka talking about the normal shinobi academics, and Konoha's history. As many times as Naruto was about to fall asleep in class he would be woken up by Silver telling him to pay attention, so he can at least have a decent grade in his class. Naruto always swore to himself that Silver is starting to become a father figure to him.

At the end of class everyone was leaving until it just left Naruto, Sasuke, and a lavender haired gird with pupiless eyes. Naruto was finishing up some school work from the help of Silver of course. Sasuke was just too into that damn bird that he didn't even know that class has ended for today. Lastly, the lavender haired girl was waiting on a certain blond to walk out of the classroom so she can stalk him home.

With a sigh of relief, Naruto was finished with his work. He stacked all of his papers, and put them down on Iruka's desk to grade. He turned around to notice that Sasuke and a lavender haired girl still in the classroom.

' _What the- ! Their still here?_ ' thought Naruto.

" _Apparently they are_ " said Silver.

Naruto looked over to the lavender haired girl, she blushed and looked in another direction from Naruto's gaze.

' _Weird'_ thought Naruto.

Then he looked at Sasuke in the same position as before. LOOKING AT THAT GOD DAMN BIRD!

' _Also weird'_ thought Naruto.

Then he decided to get their attention.

"HEY!" he yelled.

That seemed to knock Sasuke out of his dreamscape and look towards Naruto, then he looked around to see that no one was in the classroom but him, Naruto, and pupiless eyed girl. Then he got up and started walking towards the exit of the classroom until Naruto called his name.

"HEY SASUKE HOLD ON!" yelled the blond.

Sasuke turned towards him with his hands in his pocket, and the Uchiha face on.

"What do you want Naruto" he said with a more of command voice.

Naruto noticed how he didn't call him 'Dobe' or 'Dead-Last', no he called him by his NAME. There's something you don't hear every day.

"Do you want to be friends?!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke looked at him like he was analyzing him, before he turned and started walking out the classroom, but not before he said

"Sure"

Naruto felt a sudden urge to scream out 'Yes' but he held it in as it would probably ruin the moment. Then he looked over to the lavender haired girl who was still looking away from him. He started up the stairs towards her.

' _OH MY GOD HE'S COMING!_ ' she thought to herself.

He then smiled which almost made her faint, but she held back that urge to.

"Hi, my name's Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?" he asked.

"H-H-Hina-ata H-Hyuug-ga" she stuttered.

Naruto noticed the nervousness she was emitting. So he decided to get it over with.

"Hey, do you want to be my friend too? He asked.

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, she nearly fainted due to how her body was slowly trembling.

"Y-Yes!' she yelled only for her to clasp her hands over her mouth of how loud she yelled her answer.

Naruto smiled a genuine smile, he now has two friends.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Hinata-chan!" he yelled as he exited the classroom.

Hinata sat there for a while until her brain processed the honorific Naruto used to her name. That did it she fainted right there on her desk.

Iruka who was listening from behind the large stack of work he received from Naruto, could only smile as his best student now has friends in his life.

Naruto had just entered his apartment and looked at the time. It was 8:47, when he saw it his eyes widened.

"I'VE BEEN IN THE ACADEMY FOR NEAR THE ENTIRE DAY!" he yelled.

Then he found himself lying on his bed, as his eyes closed into entering his slumber, but before thinking

' _I have friends now, all I have to do is build that bond between us so we'll have each other's back no matter where we go_ ' he thought then smile as sleep took over him.

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter, it nearly took me 24 hours to complete this chapter, with me being in summer school it's really hard to keep up with this chapter. Buy any who please review, and I'll make sure to come up with some more chapters. Duckboy016 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the obviously long wait you, you see I got…. Lazy….. I'm not going to even lie to you guys. I AM ONE LAZY BASTARD!**

 **Also to David Miller, this is a Sonic the hedgehog crossover, not Sonic Boom. There was no option for Sonic when I submitted the last chapter, so sorry if I didn't explain the reason the characters didn't seem in character.**

 **But anyways-ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 _ **Chapter 2: Graduation and Team Placements**_

Xxxxxxx( **4 years later )** xxxxxx

Over the past couple of years, Naruto learned a lot from his ' _prisoners'._

From Sonic, he learned how to Quick Step, controlled his speed more to where he can run up to 200 miles per hour. If he goes all out then, he could run up to 450 miles per hour, which was considered far faster run Anbu speed. He also learned Homing Attack from Sonic as well, but to make it a little different since he couldn't do a somersault, and dash at a target. He made it into a dashing axe kick, which impressed Sonic that he could remake the Homing Attack like that. To Naruto, Sonic has become like an older brother to him, because of the way he always tease him, and ruffed his hair when he tried to act cool in front of him.

That's just how Sonic is.

What he learned from Shadow was Chaos Control, which allows him to control time and space. Now I bet you're wondering how can he use Chaos Control without a chaos emerald. Come on guys, this is the Shadow the hedgehog we're talking about. He don't need no damn chaos emerald to teleport wherever he wants. Naruto was seriously considering this his favorite move now, Freezing time just who the HELL doesn't want that kind of technique!? He also learned another technique called Chaos Spear, an electrical long range attack, based of impounding the target's body. Shadow, even though he wouldn't admit it was impressed with Naruto's quick learning abilities. He even sees him as a nephew(AN: he's like 50 years old of course he would!).

Silver was teaching Naruto how to control his telekinesis, by lifting from pebbles to abandoned building with his mind. He explained the history of the telekinetic pathway of the future hedgehogs, was mainly the power given by the Shinto god's, to release good fortune on others. While Naruto soaked that in like a dry sponge, he was thinking how cool it was to be a good fortune to others now. Naruto loved to see Silver as a father, even though he wouldn't tell him that.

Finally was Kyuubi that taught Naruto seldom of the Fox fire jutsu's. So far he learned the _Fire Fox Claw Jutsu, Fox Fire Jutsu, Spiraling Fire Jutsu, and Fire Pulse Jutsu._ His main chakra nature is wind, so don't forget about that. Kyuubi also gave him the Fox Summoning Contract too. Naruto loved the foxes he summoned. Sometimes he'll hang out with them in the Fox summoning world. That's when a certain fox became attached to him, and followed him around like a lost puppy. Naruto didn't even noticed it until Kyuubi spoke up, and told him he has an admirer. He learned the tree walking exercise to better his chakra control. To make sure his control was perfect, he walked up and down a tree doing hand stands.

He also learned the Kagebunshin no Jutsu, because it impossible for him to do the Bunshin. He had too much chakra stores to do it.

Now he has a fox partner named Kudo, who by the way would NEVER leave his side no matter what. Even if he took a shower, he would sit on the toilet, and wait for him to get out. ( AN:kind of creepy isn't it?)

Now we see Naruto walking to the academy. Over the last few years he changed A LOT. He now talks with a cheery voice, that sometimes becomes a cold tone, bit some formality. He now has pale blue streaks in his hair. His eyes have changed to bluish gold, his whisker marks became slightly more defined to when it was before. He is wearing a bluish silver turtleneck, with the red Uzumaki swirl at the back.

In the front are the words _Speed, Chaos, and Mind_ in 'kanji' written in gold. He was wearing white gloves, with Shadow's inhibitor rings on, and Silver's cyan colored mark, on the palm of the glove. He was wearing Black shinobi pants, with the tape wrapped around his right leg. Now for his ninja sandals, he customized it to look like Sonic's red and white sneakers. And the best part about it, is that he is wearing SOCKS with his customized ninja sandals. (AN: I'm so f****** done… )

He was walking to the Academy, and by his side was his fox pal, Kudo. Kudo was no ordinary fox, he was a silver-ish snow white fox, tinted with ice blue. He has dichromatic eyes, his right is violet, and his left is dark blue. He has a red necktie on, to signal he is male.

When he approached the Academy, Kudo hopped in Naruto's arms, because every time he would walk through the academy the teachers there would _'Accidentally'_ stomp on his tail.

Yeah, the village doesn't do well with foxes. (AN:guess right and you win good fortune for ten years!)

So Naruto walked casually through the halls of the Academy, with Kudo in his arms, until he came to his room number. He looked down at Kudo, who looked back him. Then the two year old kit licked his face, and yipped happily.

Naruto smiled, took a deep breath, and walked in his classroom. As soon as he walked in all eyes were on him. There was silence. He sweat dropped under all the stares he was getting. Then his teacher/sensei Iruka decided to break the silence.

"Naruto your late, I had to hold back the class time for you to show up" said Iruka.

Naruto just stared at him, then he went to take his seat next to Sasuke. Only for it to be occupied by that pink haired Sasuke fan-girl freak. (god dammit WTF is she doing there?!)

' _Not again… '_ thought Naruto.

Every god damned day, he has to deal with telling the pink banshee to get out of his damned seat.

Sasuke has better business staring… at… that… GOD DAMMIT WILL SOMEBODY MOVE SASUKE TO ANOTHER SEAT! HE IS ALWAYS LOOKING AT THAT F****** BIRD!

Naruto walked up to her, and said in the most politest voice he could muster.

"Um, Sakura can you please move out of my seat?" asked Naruto.

Sakura being the brainless banished she is ( not really she's actually smarter than the teachers in the academy) made her remark of insulting him to the core of his bone.

"GO AWAY YOU DUMB IDIOT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT ME AND SASUKE-KUN ARE HAVING A LOVING CONVERSATION?!" she yelled her lungs out.

While she was doing her ranting, Naruto put in some ear plugs so her wouldn't be losing his most important sense of being a ninja.

"Yeah.. you REALLY didn't have to screech like a kidnapped spoiled brat to make a point ya' know" he said.

Then he saw Sakura's mouth moving at rapid speed, with a vein popping out on her enormous forehead, and the fact that he couldn't hear her made it much more entertaining to him.

Then she made the mistake of trying to pound him to the ground. Well, that proved to be futile, because her hand was now glowing a cyan color, and she couldn't move it. She noticed how Naruto's eyes were tinted of the same glow to her hand. Kudo then started to growl at Sakura at trying to hit his master.

The classroom was dead silent, at the event taking place before it. Everyone was wondering how Sakura's hand just froze like THAT. Then Naruto just spoke up

"Sakura don't touch me if I didn't touch you" he said with malice in his voice.

Sakura almost soiled herself, with the tiny fraction of KI he was releasing on her.

He then released her hand, and started walking to the empty seat next to Hinata.

Once he sat down he smiled warmly towards her direction.

Hinata couldn't help but blush at his affection towards her. That's when Iruka spoke up.

"Alright class, today are the Ninja Graduation Exams" he said.

"Each and every one of you will show your skills and academics you learned over the past four years"

"There are three portions to this test; First, we have the written exam portion; Second, is the the Kunai and shuriken throwing portion; And lastly, the Ninjutsu portion, which consists of the **Kawarimi, Bunshin no Jutsu,** and the **Henge** "

While he was yapping all about ninja responsibility, Naruto was having a mental break down about doing the **Bunshin no Jutsu**.

 _'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HOW THE HELL AM TO DO A DAMN CLONE IF I HAVE SO MUCH CHAKRA!"_ yelled Naruto mentally.

" _Why not try to use the tinest bit of chakra you can use, to make it"_ said Shadow through Naruto's mental link.

" _Yeah, try to use a finger tip of chakra since you have a massive amount, let's see where that'll get ya!_ " yelled Sonic enthusiastically.

" _Hmm…maybe your right you guys_ " thought Naruto.

When he started paying attention again, he notice that the other students were already doing their written exam portion.

" _Okay, I really need to stop going into mind space like that"_ thought Naruto.

XXxX( **3 hours later** )xXxX

The whole classroom went outside for the second portion of the test. The Kunai and shuriken throwing portion.

"Alright class, you will be taking the second portion of the test. You each will be given 10 sets of Kunai and shuriken" said Iruka.

The class mutters were heard about. It was mostly about accuracy, and how the show offs were going to ace all of the throws.

Naruto started to drift off again, until he saw a bright green glow behind a tree. Being the curious one he is, walked over to the light, and noticed it was an emerald gem stone.

" _NO WAY!_ " yelled Shadow.

" _What's wrong Shadow? Do you know what this is?_ " thought Naruto.

" _Its that DAMN 4_ _th_ _chaos emerald_ " said Shadow.( **AN: I couldn't resist** )

" _Chaos emerald? What's that?"_ thought Naruto.

" _A chaos emerald is a powerful gem stone, made of negative and positive energy_ " said Shadow.

" _There are 7 in all, each hold their own separate power_ "

" _Awesome…_ " thought Naruto.

He then put the chaos emerald in his Kunai pouch, and started walking over to where the test of the class are.

He walked over to a pineapple shaped head boy, with his hair in a pony tail.

"Hey Shikamaru what'd I miss?" asked Naruto.

Said boy just sighed.

"Troublesome… some people did good, and some people did bad. I don't really feel like going into detail…" the boy now identified as Shikamaru said.

Before Naruto could make a remark, his name was called.

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Mizuku, Iruka's assistant. Secretly, Mizuki was working for a traitor of the village, he had to steal the Forbidden scroll, but he couldn't do it without getting caught by Anbu. So he deduced to have a pawn steal it for him, that pawn is Naruto. He thought if he could damage Naruto's exam score's then he would have the perfect opportunity to convince him that there is a retake of the graduation exams, by stealing the Forbidden scroll. Mizuki smirked Reilly as Naruto approached the distance circle.

Naruto walked up to the drawn out circle, and stood bravely.

"Alright Naruto try to hit the target as many times as you can" said Iruka.

Naruto was given the 10 sets of Kunai and shuriken from Iruka. Iruka watched as Naruto took a deep breath and released both is the Kunai and shuriken sets, and landed…..ALL BULL'S EYE?!

Naruto turned around to find all eyes gawking at him.

"What?" he asked the dumb-founded looked classmates.

Iruka snapped out of his stupor, and called the next person to take the exam.

 _'Damn, maybe the next portion will do me luck'_ Mizuki thought. _'Everybody knows how horrible the demon brat performs the_ _ **Bunshin no Jutsu**_.

Naruto walked where he told Kudo to stay, and sat down next to the kit. He watched as the afternoon birds were flying above. He always wondered how it would be if he can fly… OH WAIT HE CAN!

He then felt a shock. It was not just any shock, it was something that pumped up his adrenaline rush. He felt like jumping up and down, but he managed all his will power not to.

He looked over to Kudo, who was standing up, trembling with an egotastic expression on his face. Kudo then started to run in circles, really fast.

This kept going for about 10 minutes, until Naruto picked up the kit, and started walking back into the classroom where he saw his other classmates retreating. As soon as he walked back into the building, Kudo managed to get out his arms, and ran straight for the Uchiha prodigy.

Kudo jumped in front of Sasuke's desk, and started licking his face. Naruto ran up to his friend and retrieved Kudo back into his arms.

Sasuke just smirked, and started to pet Kudo.

"Happy little fox, isn't he?" he said.

Naruto looked flabbergasted, never had he been friends with Sasuke, never had he smiled or even irked a twitch on the end of his lip.

"Y-yeah I guess he is…" he said back. Naruto was so shocked of Sasuke's surprise emotion attack, he didn't even noticed the flying fist aiming for the back of his head.

BONK!

Everyone could see Naruto's twisting figure flying over the classroom, and landed on a certain Hyuuga girl.

"GOD DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! ITS LIKE I JUST BEEN HIT BY A BEAM!" he screamed due to the aching pain at the back of his head. Kudo was still in his arms licking his master's face, whining seeing him hurt.

Naruto rolled off the Hyuuga girl, who was blushing like a hot pepper, grasping his head in agonising pain.

Then the most screeched sound in history could be heard across the room.

"KEEP YOUR MUTT, AND YOUR BUTT AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN!" it was bone other than(drum roll please)…Sakura.

Then a boy with a snow coat on, and a puppy on the top of his head barked out at Sakura.

"HEY, would you do us a pleasure of- SHUTING THE **** UP! SOME OF US HAVE MORE SENSITIVE EARS THAN OTHERS YA PINK BASTARD!" yelled the puppy carrying boy.

Sakura then turned her attention towards him.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT DOG-BREATH?!" she screeched.

He had enough of her mouth, he was about to storm his way over to her, but a plump boy with swirls on his cheeks stopped him.

"LET ME GO CHOUJI!" he yelled.

"Just calm down will ya Kiba?!" the boy now identified as Chouji yelled.

"HELL NO! SOOMWBODY'S GOTTA TEACH THAT UGLY MONKEY A LESSON! AND ITS GONNA BE ME!" Kiba screamed as he tried to use all his strength to free himself, from Chouji's unescapable grasp.

Shikamaru sighed at all the noise that was being made, interrupting his daily sleep time.

"SO damn troublesome….." he said, as he laid his head back his desk to sleep the loud noise away.

While this was going on Iruka and Mizuki returned to test the final portion on the exam, to find his classroom in chaos.

Iruka used his secret super **Big Head no Jutsu** to quiet down the classroom.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" he yelled.

As if on cue all the students were back in their seats. Well, except for Naruto who was still holding his head in agony.

"Alright you will now be taking the final portion for your exams. You will have use **Kawarimi** , **Henge** , and make at least three **Bunshin** " he said.

Everyone in the class seemed to nod at this, knowing this is their one chance to become a shinobi.

Iruka saw everyone's determined face, and smiled.

"Okay, now will Shino Abarame come to the other room with us" he said.

A boy with a large trench coat with a high collar, with dark sun glasses in walked to the destination he was summoned to.

Naruto felt the pain at the back of his head ease because of Kyuubi's chakra healing him. He sighed in content that the pain was gone. He looked up to see about half of the classroom were students already wearing their official ninja head bands. The other half had a look of depression.

 _'I guess they weren't the lucky ones then'_ he thought to himself.

" _Yeah, look like lost puppies that just been kicked"_ said Sonic.

" _Well they do have potential to try their hardest next time"_ said Silver.

 _'Well anyways, tell me more about this Chaos emerald_ ' thought Naruto.

That's when Shadow decided to joined the conversation.

" _Chaos emeralds are gems that hold unlimited amount of power_ " said Shadow.

" _When used positively, the user gets unlimited power_ " he stopped to let the suspense rise.

He then showed a mental picture of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver in their super forms.

 _'Cool….._ ' was all Naruto could say.

" _But, when used negatively, the user becomes an unstable power machine causing chaos among worlds and dimensions"_ said Shadow dropping the bomb on the parade.

He the showed Naruto a metal picture of Dark Sonic and Fleetway Sonic.

Naruto was sweating bullets, these little gems could possibly wipe the universe of existence, if gotten into wrong hands.

 _'I just gotta keep the chaos emeralds out of harms way'_ thought Naruto.

Iruka then came into the classroom, and called Naruto's name.

Naruto walked with him into a barely lighted room. Iruka sat down behind the desk full of ninja head bands.

"Alright, Naruto you have to use the- You already know what to do" he said. He took out a clipboard, ready to mark down anything of Naruto's status.

Naruto then reached into his Kunai pouch, and pulled out a Kunai and flung it into the air. He waited until it was an inch away from his head. He used **Kawarimi** , and replaced himself with one of the ninja head bands on the desk.

"Alright, now the **Henge** " said Iruka.

Naruto concentrated on who he wanted to be as a disguise. He thought about it, and it came to him.

A mist-like fog surrounded Naruto. When the fog cleared, Naruto was nowhere to be seen, but in his place was Shadow the hedgehog!

"Um Naruto, what are you suppose to be?" asked Iruka confused on what he was suppose to be looking at.

"I'm Shadow the hedgehog…." Said Naruto in a monotone voice.

' _Don't you say it….'_ warned Shadow.

"And I'm the Ultimate Lifeform!" yelled Naruto.

 _'God ******* dammit…..'_ said Shadow.

"Um, okay I guess" said Iruka. "Now for your last test you have to make at least three **Bunshin** "

Naruto transformed back to his original self, and started taking Shadow's advice. He summoned the tiniest bit of chakra he could and performed the Jutsu.

" **Bunshin no Jutsu!** " he yelled.

The entire room was filled with smoke. When it cleared the whole room was filled with Naruto clones.

To say Mizuki was stupid shocked by this was an understatement. He was beyond feeling dumb strucked. His only pawn to steal the Forbidden scroll, was snatched away from his hands.

Iruka smiled a big smile, he was very happy for Naruto.

"Congratulations Naruto, you pass" he said.

Naruto couldn't help it anymore, he jumped from wall to wall, literally. He bounced off every wall with joy.

Iruka picked up a ninja head band, and tossed it to Naruto, who immediately put it on his forehead.

Iruka and Naruto walked back to the classroom. Mizuki stated back to rethink his plan.

Naruto walked back to his seat, which, by a miracle, wasn't occupied by Sakura. He revved to the seat within a heart beat. He sighed in relief as he hadn't sat in that seat for nearly 6 years, because Sakura would be sitting in it all the time.

Iruka walked in front of the class and announced his next phase.

"Alright for the students who didn't pass, you may leave the room" he said.

Some groans were heard and sniffles were made, as the next year potential students left the classroom. As soon as the last bit gone Iruka continued.

"Okay, since the author is lazy, and wants this chapter to end, I will announce the Team Placements, okay…" he started from the top.

"Team 10, will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi. You will be under the Jounin instructor, Asuma Sarutobi" he said.

There was a big 'WHAT' in the back of the classroom. It was a girl with beige blonde hair, tied in a long pig tail, with cyan pupiless eyes.

"YOU HAVE ME ON A TEAM WITH LAZY BUM AND FAT ASS?!" she yelled.

Iruka looked at her.

"These are the team's recommended by the homage, so if you want to pout about it, you can take it to him" he said sternly.

That silenced her as she said nothing else.

"Alright, so Team 9 is still in circulation, so Team 8 will consist of, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Abarame. You will be under the Jounin instructor, Kurenai Yuhi" he said.

"Next is Team 7, which consist of, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha-"

Naruto and Sasuke high fived each other, considering they were on the same team.

"-and Sakura Haruno. You will be under the Jounin instructor, Kakashi Hatake" he finished.

Naruto and Sasuke got wide eyed, and slammed their hands on the desk, and said at the same time-

" **WHAT!** "

 **AN: Yes! Finally done! It was a pain in the ass writing this damn chapter, but I do it for you guys….I do it for you…..ANYWAYS keep the those reviews coming, and I make sure to upload chapter three soon as I can! Duckboy016 zooming out!**


End file.
